Abracadabra
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: Jake/Sarah. One-shot. It's kinda hard to describe... I guess you'll just have to read it. 1020 words total. Review please.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CHEAPER BY THE DOZEN or any characters.**

"I fucking hate you!" Sarah yelled at Elliot, who stood-confused-on the docks at Lack Winnetka. She pushed him into the water and ran into the cabin. She shut herself in her room, and made sure that it was locked. She threw herself on the bed, crying at the unfair world until she fell into a deep sleep.

"Sarah?" her brother, Jake, asked, sitting beside her. They'd always been close, and he was the only one in the family that understood her-and knew how to calm her down all the way. "What's wrong? Did Elliot hurt you in any way?" he rubbed her back gently.

"Yes... he broke my heart." she whimpered, sitting up. "And I never want to see his face again." Jake pulled her to him, comforting her.

"I'll make sure that he gets the messege." Jake replied, angering at the sight of his distraught sister, over their friend.

They'd been going to the lake for a few years since their families had faced off, because Charlie was dating Anne Murtaugh and Sarah was dating Elliot. Now, the fifth year that they'd gone to the lake, Elliot had broken things off with Sarah-over an ex at his school. "Thanks." Sarah said, pulling away.

Jake looked into Sarah's eyes, not wanting to look away. He found himself capitvated by the deep blue pools. "N-no prob-lem." he said, trying not to let her know that he was staring at her eyes. "I... um... I..." he murmered, not looking away. Suddenly he pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Surprisingly, she didn't pull back. Instead she deepened it, until she was leaning against him, while sitting on his lap. He put his hands on her hips and lifted her off of him, with protesting from Sarah. "This... this is wrong... we c-can't..." he blubbered, not wanting to say it. Instead of getting up, like he should have, he kissed her again, this time dominating. He gently laid her on the bed and was above her, kissing her cheek, then her jaw, and down to her throat. Then he captured her lips again. "I should... before this... outta hand..." he whispered, getting off of the bed. "I'll, um, see you later."

Sarah nodded as he left her room and smiled to herself. She knew it was wrong to think of her brother, who was only eleven months older than her, like that, but she did. And she loved it.

* * *

At dinner she made sure that she looked extra nice, since she knew that Jake had to be there. Her parents commented on her choice of outfit-a small, yellow cami with faded blue-jean shorts. **(pic on profile)**. She also made her hair fall onto her shoulders, showing the natural curl that it had, and put on some of her makeup-that she never used. She noticed Jake staring at her throughout dinner and smiled to herself. Her parents tried to question her about Elliot but she blew them off and left the table. Jake quickly excused himself and followed her up. "Do you have to taunt me like that?" he whispered, pushing her against the wall of her room. He kissed her, roughly, not letting her move. "All through dinner I couldn't help but stare... Did you know that you are beautiful?" he asked, making her knees buckle. He caught her and kissed her again.

Suddenly a yell broke through their silence. "Jake, Sarah, we're going to a movie. Do you want to join us?" their mother asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"No!" they yelled back. Jake refrained from kissing, or touching, Sarah until they saw the car leave the driveway and the tailights disappeared.

* * *

"I want you." Sarah whispered, kissing Jake-pulling his shirt up. She pulled it over his head and marvled at his toned body. Since he'd begun skateboarding and working out, he'd gotten a major tan and a six pack. He kissed her, pulling the yellow cami off of her. He swore when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra, and marveled at the sight before him. He pushed her onto her back and kissed between her breasts, making Sarah moan-already in ecstasy. She undid his pants and slipped them off with her feet, giggling as she saw that he wasn't wearing any boxers and was thoroughly aroused. In response, he pulled her shorts off, then her panties. He kissed her as he spread her legs and entered her-carefully. He was sure to be gentle since he knew that she was a virgin. He began moving as soon as she was adjusted to his size and they began a steady rhythm. Soon, both were panting, gasping, and moaning. Then, Sarah orgasmed and released her tension and Jake followed soon after.

* * *

He rolled so that he didn't fall on her and covered with the blanket. "I think I fell in love with you, Sarah." he whispered, kissing her forehead. As a response, Sarah nodded, falling asleep. Jake quickly dressed and left, so his parents didn't get suspicious. He knew that if they found out, they'd be disgusted with them and throw them on the street. He pulled his computer out and wrote what happened in his journal, being sure that he put a password on the document. He would never forget his experience with his sister-and wouldn't let her forget it either.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of this one-shot? I think I did well, considering that this was incest. Yes I know. Your thoughts are probably, "ew, they shouldn't be doing that..." or something like that. So what. It's a story. If you didn't like it, then say so. I don't care if you flame me. What I would like is for a few reviews on the story, if you would not mind.  
--Amanda**


End file.
